


I'm On Fire

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially a PWP inspired by Ballerina!Josh and Fireman!Sam. Well, okay, mostly by Sam this time. However, it's an extended PWP, so I don't have time to post it all at one go. Dirty stuff you get tomorrow night.





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: I'm On Fire  
Rating: NC-17 later (I promise!)   
Summary: Essentially a PWP inspired by Ballerina!Josh and Fireman!Sam. Well, okay, mostly by Sam this time. However, it's an extended PWP, so I don't have time to post it all at one go. Dirty stuff you get tomorrow night.   
Notes: Split between Josh POV and Sam POV. For Hannah.   
Archive: Yes.   
Feedback: Please and thank you

**I'm On Fire by Anne Marsh**

"You." I cornered Sam in an empty stretch of hallway. "You. have got. some explaining. to do."

"Beg pardon?" He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Don't play innocent with me, blue-eyes. You told!"

"What? No, I-- Okay, so yes, I told. But I only told CJ, that's all! I was just telling her how cute it was."

"You were telling CJ how *cute* I was?"

"Er, yeah." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Because, see, I got mocked. I got mocked. by the President. of the United States. of America." I said slowly.

"Josh, I'm sorry..." He scuffed his toe on the carpet and looked up at me through his lashes.

"You so have to make this up to me." I told him, even though the sight of Sam looking through his eyelashes was seriously undoing me here. He's very hard to stay mad at. "Did you know Ed and Larry have been snickering at me? Toby even asked me where my tutu was!"

"I'll make it up to you." He promised, pouting slightly. Very hard to stay mad at. "I promise?"

I relented-- what else was I supposed to do? "Okay. I'm not mad, but-- remember-- you promised."

He smiled at me-- this cute little shy smile that said 'I'd love to kiss you right now, but we're in the White House'. Yeah, I'd seen that smile plenty.

"Yeah, me too." I smirked ruefully.

"I'll make it up to you." He repeated. "I'll make it really special."

"I know." I smiled, waving as I headed on to my next meeting, and he headed on to his.

\---/-/---

"Ginger?"

She came over. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, I probably can." She nodded.

"It's a favour. Not for work. I need you to pick up a-- a fireman costume. For a, um, a costume party. I'm gonna need that costume as soon as possible."

"You're going to a costume party?" Ginger looked skeptical. "In the near future?"

"Well, it's kind of for a friend..." I said evasively.

"Well what size should I look for, then?"

"No, it's-- I'm not-- There's no party. The costume is for me to wear, but it's *for* my friend. You know?"

"Oh..." She grinned at me. "Lucky her."

"Um, yeah." My face was burning under her bemused scrutiny.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Ginger?" I sighed, supremely embarrassed and desperate to get this over with.

"She's not a hooker, is she?"

"It's not a hooker!"

"Okay." She shrugged. Seconds from snickering, I'm sure.

"Just--here." I shoved a handful of bills into her hands. "Let me know how much to give you if that's not enough, or, you know, give me the change if it is, or whatever."

She winked. "Will do."

\---/-/---

I got home after work-- *finally*-- just in time to hear my phone ring.

"Yello, Josh Lyman."

"Hey, Josh." Sam's voice came over the line, and I pictured his smile. "Glad you're home. I, um... I'd like to see you tonight..."

"Hey, come on over." I grinned, feeling a little lighter.

"Um, actually, could you come over here? I-- I'm, um, all ready for you, so... you know, everything's set, and... Well, I'm not really comfortable leaving the house like this."

Well, that's a thought that went straight to my groin. Various images flashed through my mind-- Sam wearing nothing but a g-string-- he doesn't own one, but it was a nice image nonetheless-- Sam clad only in Saran wrap, or nothing at all, with handcuffs dangling from one wrist and a tub of Cool Whip in hand...

"I'll be over as soon as humanly possible." I promised.

"Bring your key. I can't, um, exactly answer the door like this, either."

"No problem. So this is you making it up to me, huh? Sam, I'm salivating here. See you soon."

\---/-/---

I really need to find out where Ginger found these pants. These incredibly tight pants. If she went to some kind of sex shop to buy this costume... And even if she didn't, I really hope she didn't give anyone my name.

Along with the tight, black pants, I had an old grey t-shirt I used to work out in, a big yellow firefighter's coat, and a red plastic hat.

I hung up the phone, hoping that this was going to go well. Best case scenario, Josh enjoys the striptease, and we have really hot sex. Worst case scenario, Josh walks in and laughs at me, and I change into something else in the bathroom, we forget about it over a couple of beers, and then we have sex. So really, the worst that can logically happen is not all that bad. And either way, we have sex.

I heard the door open. Josh is home. Here, I mean. Which is, technically, *my* home. It feels more like home with Josh here, too. So. Josh is home.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" He called jovially. I smiled, despite my nerves.

"I'm in the bedroom," I called back. I fumbled with my hat, nearly dropping it before I could put it on. Okay, so the pep talk didn't work-- I'm nervous.

"Hey, Sa-- Wow."

I blushed, reaching up to run a hand through my hair, before realizing that I had, in fact, just put a hat on. "Hey."

His eyes raked over me. "You look-- Wow. Hot. Good enough to eat. My, those pants are tight..."

"Well, I'm only going to take them off now that you're here." I shrugged. "I, uh... thought I'd-- to make it up to you? Strip. And then, we'd do whatever you wanted..." I looked back up at him shyly.

\---/-/---

My breath caught in my throat. Sam was offering me whatever I wanted-- I wondered briefly if we could get tomorrow off-- *and* he was actually offering me a striptease, totally his idea. And, because his mind just works that way, out of a fireman costume. With *really* tight pants.

He smiled at me, with that little smile that just makes me want to grab him and kiss him. I watched him greedily-- this was a Sam no one else ever got to see, a Sam that's all mine, and I will so fight all comers on this, because I'm never sharing this Sam-- as he walked over to the stereo, and the room filled with the sultry beat of some Sade song.

I watched as he turned to me, hips swaying, look smoky and seductive, and no longer nervous.

His eyes caught and held mine, before directing my gaze back down.

"Wow." I said again, and meant it. "This is so hot... Sam, you are freakin' awesome."

"I just wish I had a pole." He joked. "It would be apropos on so many levels..."

"I wanna see you take that shirt off without losing the coat." I challenged, grinning.

He laughed, which sent shivers down my spine, and his eyes burned into mine. "Is that what you want?"

I gulped and nodded, and watched as one hand slid up under the hem of his t-shirt, as long, skilled fingers twisted at the collar, now in both hands, and he tore the shirt open, revealing his perfect chest. I moaned a little, I'm not gonna lie about it.

The torn shirt came out from under the coat and he tossed it to me, where I sat on the edge of his bed. His hips still tilted from side to side, re-capturing my attention.

Big hands slid, flat-palmed, down his hard-muscled stomach, thumbs coming to hook under the waistband, fingers splayed over those still-rocking hips. I was riveted as one hand slid over, popping open the button on those pants-- have I mentioned * tight*? 

I saw a flash of red, and as the zipper inched down, I thought I recognized the Speedo from the back of his closet. I had never actually seen him wear the Speedo, it had been something from-- I'm not sure, maybe he was on a college swim team, or water polo... Something like that, I'm sure. 

He went down on his knees, between mine, placing his lips over the bulge in my slacks, mouthing at my crotch with a slow, sultry enthusiasm. I groaned, twitching upwards towards his open mouth, and he drew back with a grin.

"You like that?" He asked, voice low. "You like it, don't you? You want this..." He was practically purring now.

"Yeah, baby." I managed a grin of my own. "You want it, too, don't you?"

He looked up slyly now, tugging at my zipper. "You know I do, Sexy."

\---/-/---

Josh laughed throatily, stroking the side of my jaw. I did want it, wanted to feel him, taste him, make him come. I worked him free of confinement, taking a moment to admire the proud erection.

Huh. That's something I never thought I'd be doing, before the advent of Josh.

He was making those soft, wild keening noises I love, and I let my lips and tongue roam over the rigid flesh, adding some noises of my own against him. He was hot, the smell of him when I took him to the base sharp, uniquely his. Sexy as all get-out.

I liked doing this-- which had been another surprise. Liked just about everything I could conceive of doing with this man. With a shuddering moan, his release filled my mouth, some hitting the back of my throat even as I drew back. I swallowed, laying one final kiss to the head as he wilted.

"Sam..." He ran one fingertip over my cheek. "You're wonderful."

"Mm..." I nuzzled his thigh. "Happy to take the edge off, but the night is still young, Love, and I'm not done being wonderful."

When I rose, I skimmed my pants off, stepping out of them. I shrugged the coat from my shoulders to let it slip down my arms.

\---/-/---

"Leave it on." I whispered hoarsely. His bare chest, peeking out of the yellow costume coat, the hat and Speedo, and his gorgeous toned legs... I shivered a little. More. I shivered a little more.

He smiled at me for a moment, shrugging the coat back on. 

"What do you want?" He tilted his hips towards me, the front of the Speedo tented by a generous hard-on.

He was standing right in front of me-- it would be so easy to pull him forward and suck him off... but then again, I can do that any night I've got him. Right now, I get anything I want... I get Sam, all to my wildest-depraved-fantasy-indulging self.

"I think... I just want to watch you. Is that okay?"

"Anything you want." He reminded me, hand cupping over the bulge. "Tell me what you want to see."

"I want to see you-- take that big, huge cock, let me look at you..." I told him, feeling arousal course through me again as he complied. I felt a little dirty, too-- at the moment, more blood was rushing to my face than to other, recently-satisfied parts of my anatomy.

He let his heavy erection lie against his palm, holding himself loosely, waiting for further instructions.

"Stroke yourself." I said. "But slowly... that's it, babe, you make me so hot... I wanna see that other hand get in on the action... play with your nipples... that's right, just give that one a little tweak-- Oh, Sam..."

His head rolled back, and he let out a little moan as he rolled one hardened nub between his fingers. I'd lose it right now, if I had anything to lose just yet.

"I love it when you talk dirty..." He panted, hand inching across his chest now.

"So this was all a clever plot on your part." I teased. "Play with your balls... I wanna see that Speedo hit the floor."

He obliged, removing it the rest of the way. It was, and I know this is an adjective I've used before and will probably use again, absolutely gorgeous. Sam in all his glory, legs spread to allow easier access, wearing only a fireman's coat and hat, one hand grasping his erection, the other rolling his sac.

I undressed quickly without taking my eyes off of him. "Keep working yourself," I whispered. "That's it, long and slow..."

The head of his cock was glistening. I was hard again, and he looked about ready to explode, again right there in front of me.

"Come," I breathed, my hand going to his hip.

His release washed over his face-- over mine, too, if you want to argue semantics, a couple of hot spurts hitting my face and chest.

He looked down at me, breathing hard. "Wow."

"Yeah." I was now less-than-articulate, and a lot harder than I had been when he started the act.

"You have no idea how-- I mean-- Wow, Josh. You look-- I mean, your eyes, and--" So I'm not the only one who's less-than-articulate. It's probably time he gave his mouth a rest, anyway.

"Lie down on the bed." I stood. 

As he lay down, I took the hat so it wouldn't get in the way, and his hands joined mine, guiding them. I wound up with the hat on my head. 

"Sam... I want this, is that okay?" I asked, one finger gently circling his anus.

"Josh... yes."

"Do *you* want it?" I asked, voice firm. I wasn't playing this time. "Only if you really want it, Sam."

\---/-/---

I sighed. Maybe I had taken the compliance thing too far. I *want* Josh, I want him to screw me into the mattress, and perhaps all the way into next week. It's not like it's our first time doing this! And here he is worrying I'm only doing this to-- What? To make up for some dumb-- thing?

"Josh, *please*." I wriggled back, so that the tip of his finger pressed into me, just slightly. "Do you want it in writing?"

There was a chuff of air, a pause, and I felt slick-coated fingers probing and stretching me, gently preparing his way.

He was kneeling on the tail of the coat I still wore, my legs thrown over his shoulders. His eyes were dark, huge and round and filled with passion, and I could see my semen beginning to dry, on his cheek, jaw, throat, and chest. It was, perhaps, one of those weird moments of clarity, because other than that, everything was a blur of wanting.

Finally, he sank into me.

\---/-/---

Sam was hot, tight. The feel of him around me was silken, his muscles clenching in rhythm with my thrusts. We're good, was all I could think to myself then. We are just so good together.

It was still too soon after spending himself for a second wind to take him, but when I found his prostate, his whole body shook with pleasure.

He's beautiful, laid out before me, under me. Sweat spiked his hair, irises a thin circle of bright blue surrounding deep, wide black pupils. I took his hand, pulling one long finger into my mouth to suck on as my hips rocked against him.

He threw his head back in ecstasy, looked at me again. Mouthed my name, slipping a second finger between my lips. I sucked hard, angling towards his prostate again with my next thrust, and he swelled a second time, moaning his approval.

\---/-/---

It was breathtaking, not only the physical sensation inside me, but watching Josh's body heave above mine as he filled me. The wet heat of his mouth surrounded two of my fingers, suggestive.

The hat from my costume was still perched, albeit perilously, atop his head. It was sexy, really sexy. I was surprised at just how much so, actually. 

The smell of sex was all over us, dried and flaking white from Josh where I'd come over him, the taste still clinging to my tongue, and new phermone-laden sweat building between us.

He bumped that spot in me again and again now, making me tremble, my thighs like Jell-o.

Josh leaned in, bending my legs back farther so that his body covered mine, my hard-on rubbing against his stomach, and he caught my lips in a bruising kiss. I could taste myself on him-- he'd licked a spot of semen from the corner of his mouth before. It occured to me that this was the first kiss we'd shared that night, and an orgasm more powerful than my first rocked me as I screamed release into his mouth.

I clenched around him, feeling the liquid heat of his completion fill me. He collapsed over me, softening. He gently removed himself with a soft sigh. I echoed it, the loss of contact an almost physical ache until he lowered himself back onto me, a big Josh-blanket.

"I love you..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "That was incredible, Sam. *You're* incredible."

I stroked his ribcage, the other hand tangling in his hair. I could feel his heart pounding. "It *was* incredible... Like you."

"Mm... and you love me?"

"So much." I kissed his temple. At some point, the had had fallen away somewhere. "I had a wonderful time..."

"Yeah?" Next time, you can call the shots." He smiled, rolling off my chest and curling around my side. "I'll embarrass you in front of our co-workers, then we'll have sex a few times. It'll be even."

"Sure." I laughed.

"I'll wear a costume." He said slyly, fingers dancing over my chest. Then he yawned, hand stilling to rest over my heart. "No tights..."

\---/-/---

All was quiet for, like, a minute. 

"Mm..." He took my hand. "You know what?"

I nuzzled his shoulder, kissing the smooth skin. I could taste the sweat.

"Josh, you know what?" He persisted.

"Sam, I'm really tired, babe..." I whined. "Can we talk in the morning?"

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head. "Cuddle now, talk later."

"Sounds good." I mumbled. It didn't take long to fall asleep after that-- two bouts of intense, Sam-induced pleasure can drain a person, I've found. But when I did fall asleep, it was safely ensconced in Sam's arms, and when I'd wake, that's still where I'd be.

~FIN~


End file.
